World Protection Agency 2
by mikaela2015
Summary: (SEQUEL TO WPA) A year has passed, Vlad had escaped and remains at large along with Luke, Team Phantom along with the rest of the World Protection Agency is continuously on the hunt for them unaware of the huge plot Vlad has ready to not only make Danny suffer but those he loves as well. (I don't own Danny Phantom)
1. Another Successful Mission

_Vlad Masters sat in his cell, the cuffs around his wrists cancelled out his powers but he wasn't at all depressed. Suddenly there was some noises that could be heard outside his cell, the door then opened to reveal a guard but after removing the helmet, the guard revealed himself to be Luke!_

 _Vlad continued to grin as he said, "Finally. What took you so long?"_

" _Had to get WPA off my tail" Luke answered as he unlocked his spectral cuffs._

 _Feeling all his powers return, Vlad changed into his ghost form and then phased them both through the roof and all the way onto the helicopter pad where a helicopter was waiting. Luke and Vlad go inside and then Luke asked, "Where to sir?"_

" _Our headquarters in New York" Vlad answered._

" _This isn't over Daniel, it's just the beginning"_

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER…**

It was a beautiful day in San Francisco, a man holding a silver case was walking down the street and walked past a man reading a newspaper while sitting on a bench. He dropped the newspaper and it revealed to be Agent Mathew wearing a disguise.

"Target has been sighted" Mathew said into his ear piece. "Heading your way and will arrive approximately in 5 minutes and twenty three seconds"

* * *

"Roger that Mathew" Sam who was now fifteen responded as she hid in an alleyway wearing her disguise, a school uniform and a blonde wig. "For the record guys, I really hate being a blonde"

She waited and then watched as the man walked past her and the handed the case to a man wearing casual clothes and then walked away. Sam then started shadowing him and said in her ear piece, "Wu Xing, dragon has just passed on the egg. I'm currently shadowing them and they're heading your way in fifty seconds"

* * *

Taylor who was known as Wu Xing stood at the top of a building and responded, "Understood Plantia. Be ready to head for target's location in six minute and ten seconds"

"Copy that Wu Xing" Sam responded.

Taylor saw the man and then activated his cloaking device on his watch, making him completely invisible. The man stopped at a coffee stand and ordered some coffee before sitting down on one of the tables. Taylor then said in his ear piece, "Mysteria, you're on"

* * *

Mysteria AKA Jazz nodded as she was standing in the coffee shop wearing a barista uniform and a blue wig that went up to her shoulders. She made the coffee he ordered and then walked out of the stand and headed towards him, she then placed the cup down just at the edge of the table and went back inside the stand.

Just as he picked up the coffee cup, Jazz telepathically made it slip out of his hand and made it spill all over his pants. He yelped for a second and then started wiping it off with a cloth unaware as it sunk into the material of his pants, it was connecting to all of the team's tracking devices on their watches.

The man then started walking away, Sam stopped following him and then headed for an alleyway just as Jazz reported in her ear piece, "Target has been marked. Heading out to follow his location"

* * *

"Great job guys. Follow his signal and get ready to intercept at his location" Danny's voice was heard throughout all their earpieces as he followed the man's tracking signal from the air and under invisibility. "It's important we retrieve this package and keep it out of DALV'S hands"

* * *

Jazz left the coffee stand and headed for the alleyway and walked beside Sam as they both started removing their disguises revealing their uniforms as Taylor then asked, "How'd this end up in DALV'S hands in the first place again?"

* * *

"As Brian informed us, they were able to intercept the unknown object before a team could investigate. Good thing Tucker was able to hack them in order to get the information to get the package back" Mathew answered as he was following the tracking signal.

* * *

The man entered an abandoned warehouse. Everyone else had arrived including Danny and they hid behind one of the other abandoned factories. They waited and then a van arrived, Danny then turned invisible and then phased into the van and overshadowed the driver as he stopped the van.

He then climbed over the seat where three more DALV agents were sitting and waiting and then suddenly turned off the interior light and made it very dark. All that could be heard outside the van was punching, the van door then opened and revealed four unconscious DALV agents as Danny climbed out of the van, one of them was now stripped of their combat uniform and was left in his boxers with Donald Duck patterns on them.

Mathew grabbed the uniform and put it on as Sam tied up the unconscious agents together with a few vines, Danny then turned invisible and the others turned on their cloaking devices on their watches making them invisible as well and they followed Mathew inside the warehouse.

The man waiting held a gun at Mathew and asked, "Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

"Man. He crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and then walks with a cane as an old man" Mathew answered.

The man put down the gun and said, "DALV shall rule"

"DALV shall rule" Mathew said with hidden disgust of what he just said. He then suddenly shouted, "NOW!"

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Taylor then appeared taking the man completely by surprise, Danny blasted the gun out of the man's hands, Jazz then lifted the man telepathically and then allowed Taylor to bind his hands and feet with earth and then she placed him on the ground.

They all walked up to him and Mathew picked up the case and then pushed a button on a small remote. Jazz scanned the man with her watch and then a holographic picture of him came up with information and she read out, "John Weaver. Has been an agent of DALV for six years and was stationed at the now abandoned Amity Park DALV HQ"

"You will not stop DALV. We shall rise and rule…." John began to shout but then was suddenly cut off as Danny covered his mouth with ecto goo.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Danny said with a smirk making the others laugh.

"Well done guys. Another successful mission" Danny said and the four friends high fived each other and then followed Mathew outside where their jet was waiting above in the air.

Danny grabbed onto Sam, Jazz held Taylor's hand and Mathew activated his jet pack and they all flew up and then grabbed onto Danny as he turned them intangible and phased them inside the jet. They all took their seats and Mathew took the controls and started flying to HQ.

Taylor opened the case to reveal some sort of circular stone disc with spikey edges, glowing a pure white aura and some ancient writing all around it.

"Anyone wanna guess what it is?" Taylor asked.

"Not a clue / don't know / have no idea what it is" Sam, Jazz and Danny answered at the same time.

"This is Agent Mathew" Mathew reported over the radio. "Team Phantom's mission was a success and we are now heading back to HQ. Our ETA is approximately six hours and fifty eight minutes"

"Roger that Agent Mathew. See you back at HQ" A female voice answered over the radio.

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Anniversary PART 1

Team Phantom had arrived back at WPA Headquarters, the jet landed and they all climbed out and handed the object they had retrieved from DALV to WPA scientists in order for them to determine exactly what it is.

They went to the change rooms and then changed out of their uniforms, all of them then walked together to Brian's office where he was working on some paperwork on the desk. He smiled and then said, "Congratulations on another successful mission Team Phantom. This is the third unknown object this month and also thanks to your friend Tucker, we were able to locate it before DALV could even get a hold of it. I told him that there'll be a job waiting here for him after he goes to college if he wants it"

"Speaking of DALV; has there been any news or sightings?" Danny asked.

Brian shook his head and answered, "Unfortunately no. We still haven't found Vlad or Luke. I will say this, they're both really good at hiding but they'll have to show themselves sometime and when they do, we'll be ready for them"

Just as Team Phantom was leaving Brian then said, "Oh Jazz, Brian and Danny, don't forget we're going to Washington tomorrow. When you see your mother, remind her please"

"We will" They all said as they looked down a little sadly remembering the reason they were going to Washington.

For them tomorrow would be a whole year since Jack Fenton was killed after the battle in Amity Park. They had saved Amity Park from DALV'S secret weapon Dan Phantom and just when everything was turning out okay, Vlad had tried to kill Danny but Jack had moved Danny out of the way just as he fired the gun and killed Jack instead.

Vlad was captured and taken to a high security prison, but unfortunately just three months after he was imprisoned, Luke or as he now calls himself Nega-Tech had broken into the prison and helped Vlad escaped. There had been no signs of them nor could they find out where their new headquarters were.

The first few months hadn't been easy, especially for Danny. He had been having nightmares about what happened almost every night, Ghostwriter noticed this and offered him his counselling services since when he was alive, he was not only a writer but also a school councillor and now was the WPA's councillor for the children. Danny had accepted his help and thanks to him, the nightmares had been coming less and was getting better.

"Danny, we're going to the library to work on some homework" Sam said. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there, I'm just gonna see my mum" Danny answered.

She nodded and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and then they watched him walk down the hallway.

* * *

He took the elevator down to the ghost division and entered the lab to find Maddie working on something. He smiled at her and said as he walked up to her, "Hey mum. What you working on?"

Maddie stopped welding and smiled at her youngest child and answered as she held up a backpack with two metal circular discs at the top of it, "Hi sweetie. I've been working on this all day, I haven't got a name just yet but if I'm right, this be able to alter spectral frequencies to completely reverse their effects"

"And if you're wrong?" Danny asked. Maddie shrugged and said, "Then it'll make a nice bowl for popcorn"

"I just came down to remind you that tomorrow is the anniversary of dad" Danny said.

She smiled sadly and said, "Thanks honey. I remember and I'll be ready to go to Washington tomorrow"

She then placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "How you doing anyway? Is talking to Ghostwriter been helpful?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah. The nightmares about what happened are occurring less now. They now only happen at least once a month, he's been a real big help"

"That's good son" Maddie said and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You better go and work on your homework. I'll see you after dinner tonight"

He nodded and then hugged her before leaving. She sighed sadly as she turned and looked at the picture she had on her desk of her and Jack on their wedding day, she then looked at the one when they were at the hospital with Jazz after she was born and then the one with Danny after he was born.

She picked up the wedding one and held it close and she said, "Oh Jack. I miss you so much and so does Danny and Jazz. Especially Danny"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Anniversary PART 2

It was a quiet beautiful day in Washington. Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Sam, Brian, Mathew and Taylor were all standing in front of Jack Fenton's grave. Memories flooded through their heads about all the happy times with Jack and also the tragic memory of Jack's death was also on their mind. It was hard to believe it had already been a year when Jack sacrificed himself to save Danny when Vlad attempted to kill him.

Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder to comfort him and he hugged her back in return as his last memory of his father flashed in his head.

 _ONE YEAR AGO_

 _"We're so proud of you kids" Jack said. Maddie then said with a warm smile, "You all stopped DALV from basically taking over the world"_

 _"Thanks mum. Thanks dad" Danny said and then he stood up and hugged Maddie._

 _She hugged him back and then Jack and Jazz joined in the family hug. Mathew, Sam and Taylor smiled at the small family reunion._

 _"Well let's head for home" Jack said as they pulled apart._

 _As they started heading for the jet, Jack noticed Vlad hidden behind one of the damaged cars and he was aiming the gun straight for Danny._

 _"DANNY WATCH OUT!" Jack shouted and pushed him out of the way just as Vlad fired._

 _Jack gasped as he felt the shot hit him in the chest, everyone watched in shock and horror as Jack fell to the ground._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny, Maddie and Jazz screamed._

 _Danny kneeled down as Jack's breathing was slowing down. Danny then started to panic, "Dad! Dad hang on! We need help! Someone get a medic over here!"_

 _"Danny….It's….Okay" Jack breathed out as Maddie and Jazz kneeled beside him._

 _"No dad! You're gonna be fine! I….I can….We're gonna get you help! Just hang on" Danny kept saying as tears started falling down his face._

 _Jack shushed him and just grabbed his hand. He turned to Maddie and said, "Maddie…I love you"_

 _Maddie nodded and said with a sob, "I love you too Jack"_

 _She then kissed his hand, Sam started crying and Mathew pulled her into a hug. Taylor looked down in sadness._

 _As Jack's breathing grew more shallow, he turned to Jazz and said, "My princess….keep watching you're….brother"_

 _"I will daddy. I promise" Jazz said as she continued to cry._

 _He then turned to Danny and said, "Danny….live….and fight….on. My son"_

 _With one last breath, Jack's eyes closed forever and he was gone._

Jazz and Maddie placed the fresh bouquet of flowers in the vase, they both then stood up and hugged each other in a mother daughter hug as tears fell from Jazz's eyes and she said, "I miss you daddy"

"I miss him too Jazz" Maddie said.

Danny then knelt in front of the grave and said, "Hey dad. It's me Danny. We've been doing okay. Mum's still making inventions, Jazz and I are doing well in school, Sam and I are still dating and Team Phantom has had a lot of successful missions. Unfortunately Vlad escaped but I promise we're going to capture and stop him. I swear we will no matter what it takes"

Some tears fell and he wiped his eyes and then said, "I miss you dad. I really wish we got to spend more time together. I miss you so much"

He then stood up and joined his mother and sister in a family hug, he then received a hug from Sam, Taylor, Mathew and Brian. All of them were unaware that outside the cemetery, someone wearing a trench coat and hat was watching them with binoculars, he smirked at the sight and then left the cemetery.

" _Oh Jack Fenton, even in death you fail to protect your own family"_ The man said in his head as the light on his face revealed him to be Vlad. _"Don't worry Little Badger, soon you will join your pathetic oaf of a father in death"_


	4. A New Power

The next morning, Danny woke up to the smell of smoke. He sat up and his eyes widened at the sight of his bed was suddenly burned in several places and he screamed, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

The door opened to reveal Maddie and Jazz who was coming by his bedroom when they heard him yell and both asked in unison, "Danny are you okay? / What happened little brother?"

"My blanket is burned! Almost to a crisp like bacon" Danny answered as he stood up and held up the remains in his blanket.

"What the heck?!" Jazz asked in complete shock. "Mum any clue what's going on?"

"I don't know. I might have to run some tests and also maybe ask Ghostwriter or Frostbite about this" Maddie said. "Danny get dressed and then meet me down at my lab"

A few minutes later Danny had some wires attached to him while he sat on the lab table in his ghost form. Maddie was measuring his power levels as she waited for Frostbite and getting a reading done on his core.

She looked at the results that printed out and said, "Hmmm….well according to these readings I'm not just picking up on cold energy but now hot energy. Your body is self-generating it just like your ice powers"

"How is that possible? Do you think it's a new ghost power?" Danny asked.

"Exactly young Phantom" Frostbite said as she walked into the lab with Jazz. He then explained, "You are the first ghost to have two cores. You possess both fire and ice powers at the same time. As you grow so do your powers, some come at random times while some are triggered by emotions or events"

"So the sadness and anger I felt yesterday during the anniversary could have been the trigger?" Jazz asked.

"Precisely young one. Daniel's sadness towards the death of his father and his anger towards the one who killed him is what triggered his fire powers" Frostbite said. He then placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "I will help you train them today during our training session so you don't have to worry about burning any more objects"

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks. That'll be a relief"

In the New York headquarters of DALV Vlad sat in his office grinning like a madman as he was putting the final pieces to his plan for revenge. Luke then entered the office and said, "Sir. Everything is ready"

"Very good Luke and as I promised, once Daniel is taken care of we'll take down the WPA and you can finally have your revenge" Vlad said. "We will start next week. Inform the others"

Luke nodded and then left the office. Vlad began to chuckle and then it turned into full on laughter as lighting and thunder roared outside.


	5. An Unusual Reunion

It had been a few days since Danny had received his fire powers and he had already gotten the hang of them. It was just like his ice powers only he had to be careful not to burn anyone.

Danny had noticed that Sam wasn't around at lunch. He asked Taylor as he sat down at the table, "Hey have you seen Sam around anywhere?"

Taylor shook his head, "No. She and Jazz went to go see Brian about something and they said they would be back at lunch but they hadn't come back yet"

Danny's phone suddenly vibrated and he looked to see a text from Sam which read, _"Please come up to my room. It's urgent"_

Danny finished his soup and then said, "Sam wants me to come to her room. I'll be back man"

As soon as Danny left Jazz entered the cafeteria and sat down with Taylor who asked as he noticed she was looking down, "Hey Jazz what's up?"

Jazz sighed and answered, "Sam got a letter from her parents"

Taylor stopped eating as soon as he heard that.

* * *

Danny walked into Sam's room and found her sitting on the bed and she looked like she was almost on the brink of tears. He sat down next to her and asked, "Sam what's wrong?'

She handed Danny the letter that was near her and answered, "My parents wrote to me. They want me to come to Washington tomorrow to see them"

Danny read over the letter and then asked after putting them down, "Do you want to? Do you want to see them?"

Sam was silent at first but then said, "I think I should but will you come with me?"

Danny gave her a small smile and caressed her cheek and answered, "I will. Sam you're my best friend and not to mention my girlfriend. I will do anything to support you. I love you"

"I love you too Danny" She said and then they both shared a kiss.

* * *

The next day after getting permission off Brian, Mathew had flown Sam and Danny to Washington. They sat down at the café on the outside tables where Sam's parents had said in their letter where they would meet Sam. They waited a few minutes but no-one had shown up yet and then suddenly a 11 year old girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, blue jeans, green converses, a black shirt and blue jacket sat at their table.

She then said, "Hey guys thanks for coming"

Danny and Sam looked at her in confusion and then Sam asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tabitha Manson. My parents are Jeremy and Pamela Manson" She answered. She then smiled at Sam and said, "And you are Samantha Manson. My big sister"

Sam gasped and then remembered when she had seen her three years ago. She then looked at the letter again and asked, "You're the one who sent me this letter weren't you?"

Tabitha nodded and answered, "Yes. I knew mum and dad would probably never had let me meet you if I told them I discovered about you so I wrote a letter to you thanks to a private detective I secretly hired to find you and send you the letter. I wanted to meet you"

"How did you find out about Sam?" Danny asked.

"Sam's old nurse maid Anita had told me about Sam after years of being forced to not speak of you" Tabitha answered. "I found an old photo of you and then remembered when Sam came to our house three years ago"

"Why did mum and dad throw you out?" Tabitha asked. Sam looked down and answered, "They found out I had powers and decided to throw me out of the family. They didn't want people to know they had a freak for a daughter"

Tabitha shook her head and said as she grabbed Sam's hand, "You're not a freak and I don't care. You're still my sister"

Sam smiled at the little girl and the three continued to talk to each other about their lives, Sam left out that she was part of Team Phantom and it was them who saved Amity Park. Their reunion was cut short when suddenly a limo pulled up in front of the café and Pamela and Jeremy came out of it looking very angry at Tabitha. Tabitha quickly placed a piece of paper with her mobile number in Sam's hand without them noticing.

"Get in the car at once Tabitha!" Pamela commanded as she dragged her daughter to the limo.

Tabitha got inside but not before waving at Sam and Danny. Pamela then shut the door and then Jeremy snapped at Sam quietly so they didn't make a scene, "I thought I told you we didn't want to see you again! We don't need your freaky weird powers corrupting our daughter!"

Danny stood in front of Sam and snapped, "Excuse me sir! But Sam is not a freak and maybe you shouldn't have kept her a secret from her sister! Sam is a beautiful, bright, intelligent person and nothing you say or call her will change that"

"And just who do you think you are young man? Another one of those freaks with powers?" Pamela sneered.

That's when Sam got angry and said, "Danny's not a freak! In fact he's got more good in him than either of you ever will and so does my little sister Tabitha!"

Tabitha smiled inside the limo as she watched them. Jeremy then said, "I'm warning you now girl, keep away from my daughter and our family"

Jeremy and Pamela then got into the limo and they drove off. Sam then said, "I'm glad I met Tabitha and I'm was found by the WPA because they had given me a true family. One who I can always depend on"

She then smiled at Danny and rested her head on his shoulder and said, "And I'm glad I met you"

He smiled back and held her close as he said, "Me too Sam. Me too"


	6. Trap! PART 1

Vlad stood in front of the ghost in front of him. The ghost was wearing a black trench coat and hat but he had no face except only a pair of sunglasses. His hands were cuffed with anti-spectral cuffs.

Vlad then spoke, "I have been told that you can change your form to make yourself look like anyone and anything. Is that correct?"

"It is sir" The ghost answered. "And by the way the name's Amorpho"

"I need your ability in order for my revenge to begin. Do this and I will set you free" Vlad offered.

Amorpho was silent but then spoke, "I have another condition to this offer of yours"

"And what is that changeling?" Vlad asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"You have a prisoner here named Youngblood. He is my friend and I want him set free as well" Amorpho said.

"Very well. You help me and this Youngblood as well as yourself goes free" Vlad agreed. "Fail and not only will you be destroyed, I will also destroy him as well"

"Agreed" Amorpho said.

* * *

It was a normal day at the WPA when suddenly Brian had called Team Phantom up to office with a new mission. He stood in front of them and then said as he turned the computer on, "This message was transmitted to the agency from an agent yesterday"

He pressed play and the message played, "This is Agent Terri Brody of WPA. I have found Vlad Masters. Repeat I have found Vlad Masters in Nashville, Tennessee…."

The message then stopped and only static could be heard. Brian then said, "We lost contact with Agent Brody straight after and we haven't been able to reach her since. She may be in danger. Your mission is to go to Tennessee and rescue her and if able capture Vlad Masters"

Maddie and another scientist names Peter then stepped forward and handed them each a watch and Maddie said, "These new watches have been designed to detect Vlad's ghost signature and the signal that the message came through. If the communicator is still in operation, it should lead you all straight to Agent Brody"

"Thanks Maddie" Mathew said. "These will definitely come in handy"

"Good luck Team Phantom" Brian then said.

They all then went and changed into their uniforms and headed for the cockpit. Maddie gave Danny and Jazz a hug and said, "Be safe my darlings"

"We'll be back soon mum" Jazz said. Danny then added, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. We always are"

Maddie smiled warmly at them and then watched as they got in their jet and took off for Nashville.


	7. Trap! PART 2

Mathew landed the plane at the Nashville International Airport. They then drove out of the jet in the jeep that was in the back and headed for the last known location of the message that the agency had received which was at some abandoned warehouses.

Mathew's watched beeped and he looked at it and said, "My watch has picked up five heat signatures in some of these buildings. It's probably Agent Terri and her team"

"Okay. We're gonna have to split up and check each warehouse" Danny said. "Mysteria you take the first one, Plantia you take the second, Wu Xing you take the third, Mathew you take the fourth and I will take the last one"

"Got it Phantom" Taylor said.

They all then split up as Danny said, "And guys be careful"

* * *

Brian was in his office when suddenly his computer went off showing a video call. He answered it on the large computer screen and saw it was Lyra Jenkins, a coroner who worked in Nashville, Tennessee.

"Lyra what can I do for you?" Brian asked.

"I'm actually calling you in regards to several bodies the police had found in the park a couple of days ago" Lyra answered. "According to their badges they were agents of WPA"

Brian's eyes widened at the sound of that and he asked, "Identities?"

"According to their badges they were the following; Agent Thomas Frank, Agent Nicholas Cage, Agent Michael Hill, Agent Phil Rustic and Agent Terri Brody" Lyra answered.

"And you're saying that you found them two days ago?" Brian asked getting worried. Lyra nodded and answered, "A couple found them all in the park during a night walk with their dogs. All five of them were killed by electrocution and by the looks of their bodies, they have been dead for almost a week"

"It's a trap" Brian whispered in horror. He then hung up on Lyra and then suddenly Mason and Maddie came inside the office.

"Brian the results of that unknown object that Team Phantom had intercepted off DALV show that it's a fake" Mason said.

"I think DALV knew we would be on to them and swapped it for a fake" Maddie concluded.

"That's not all. We need to gear up now and head for Nashville" Brian said with urgency. "Team Phantom are heading for a trap!"

* * *

Mathew entered the warehouse and saw Agent Terri tied to a chair and unconscious. He then spoke into his radio, "I found Agent Terri"

"Same here. I found another agent from her team" Jazz spoke through her radio as she walked up to the agent she found. "Phantom, Wu Xing and Plantia have reported in that they too have found the other members of her team but so far no sign of Vlad anywhere"

"Nothing in my warehouse either" Taylor responded. "How about you Plantia?"

"Nope. No sign of him here" Sam responded. "How about you Phantom?"

"Same" Danny responded. "Let's get them out of here"

Suddenly all the lights went out in each of their warehouses and each of them watched as the agents on the chair disappeared and transformed into Amorpho.

"GUYS IT'S A…" Danny shouted but was cut off as electrical impulses hit him hard and he screamed.

The others were about to head out to go help Danny but the doors shut and the rooms started filling up with a knock out gas. They all coughed as they breathed in the smoke and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Danny continued to scream as he continuously hit by the electricity but then it stopped. He collapsed the ground changing back into his human form and falling unconscious.

DALV agents then came pouring in grabbing each of them and dragging them out of the warehouses and placing their unconscious bodies in front of Vlad who was in his ghost form and Luke. Luke manipulated some technology and placed his own type of cuffs on Danny's, Jazz's, Sam's and Taylor's wrists, once they were on they started glowing red.

Vlad continued to grin and bent down and lifted Danny's chin up. Danny groaned in pain but remained unconscious.

"Vengeance is mine Little Badger" Vlad said. He then commanded, "Take the children away and leave the agent behind"

Agents grabbed each of the teens and took them to individual helicopters and placed them in containment chambers that were inside.

"I'll meet you all back at HQ" Vlad said and then teleported away.

* * *

A few hours later in the middle of the night Maddie, Brian and several other agents had arrived at warehouse and started looking everywhere for them.

Maddie and Brian opened one of the warehouses to find Mathew inside unconscious. He groaned as he woke up and said, "It… was a trap! DALV fooled us"

"Where are the others? Where's Danny, Jazz, Taylor and Sam?" Maddie asked.

"They took them" Brian answered.


	8. Vlad's Revenge PART 1

Vlad grinned at the sight of Danny strapped down unconscious on a lab table that was hooked up to a machine. The machine had a dome with a hole in the middle that covered over Danny's head and in one of his arms was a IV drip that was also hooked to a square machine that sent regular doses of a sleeping drug.

Already on Danny's arms were bruises but the most horrific sight of all was on his shirtless chest was a mark that was healing of the initials VP. Vlad continued to grin as he remembered giving Danny that mark the first time he woke up about a day after they captured him and his team.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK YESTERDAY…._

 _Danny groaned as he woke up and he gasped at the sight of him strapped down to a lab table by glowing green straps and he was shirtless. He tried to fight against them but when he tried to freeze over the straps, he suddenly screamed as he was given an electrifying shock._

 _He panted as the shocking stopped and then heard the sound of Vlad's cruel laughter as the man himself enter the room in his ghost form._

" _Plasmius" Danny growled._

" _Ah young Daniel. How's everything?" Vlad asked with a smug grin._

 _Danny said nothing but growl at the man who had killed his father. Vlad leaned in and sneered, "I'm gonna enjoy getting my revenge on you and your little team mates for destroying my creation, stopping me achieving DALV's control of the world and the Ghost Zone and robbing me of my destiny!"_

 _Danny's eyes widened and he demanded, "Where are they?! Where's my friends?! What have you done with them?!"_

 _Vlad slapped him right across the face and then said, "I have done nothing with them…..yet. But trust me my dear boy that they'll be joining you soon in death. Especially your little girlfriend"_

" _If you harm one hair on their heads, especially Sam's I'll…." Danny began to threaten but then stopped as he suddenly felt Vlad punch him right in the stomach. For a moment he couldn't breathe until he panted out that breath and winced at the feeling of his now bruised stomach._

" _You are in no position to make demands boy" Vlad sneered. "Now before you die soon as I said I shall first inflict pain, physically and mentally. But first as you already felt is physically"_

 _Vlad then produced some energy in his hand, it suddenly went from pink to crimson red. He then whispered in Danny's ear, "This will hurt"_

 _Before Danny could say anything else, he felt a burning pain on his chest and let out a terrible, pain filled, blood curdling scream as Vlad started branding Danny with his powers. Danny felt like his skin was on fire as Vlad continued, he tried moving to get away from Vlad's assault but thanks to the straps he couldn't move._

 _Vlad then stopped and then laughed as he held a mirror to Danny showing the now wound on Danny's chest which had the initials VP. A small amount of blood fell from the wound as Danny lost consciousness once again._

" _One of my final gifts to you little badger" Vlad said. "Soon your pain will end forever"_

* * *

Vlad continued to grin as the scientists in the room walked around getting the machine ready. Skulker entered the room and handed the scientist a large black rectangle case. One of them opened it to reveal a large glowing red circular orb on a red bat shaped staff.

They placed the staff inside the machine in a slot and closed the lid. Skulker walked up to Vlad and asked, "What exactly is that staff Plasmius?"

"That my friend is something we discovered a few weeks ago" Vlad answered. "That staff has many powers such as mind control and the ability to give very real visions that are so horrific and mentally painful. I knew WPA would be after it so to keep them busy, we created a fake one and let it slip that the so called unknown object was being transferred to another base while we kept the real one. With this staff, I will scar Daniel so much he will beg for me to kill him and then I shall honour his wish"

"And the other children?" Skulker inquired.

"Luke is taking care of them as we speak" Vlad answered.

A scientist then spoke, "Sir we are ready to begin"

"Very well we shall proceed in a moment" Vlad said. He then contacted Luke and asked, "Luke what's your status on your end?"

" _Ready and awaiting on your orders Master"_ Luke responded. Vlad grinned and said, "You may begin when ready"

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	9. Vlad's Revenge PART 2

As soon as Luke had gotten the orders off Vlad her turned to the computers and smirked at the sight of the screens showing Sam, Jazz and Taylor unconscious in several rooms. Jazz was on a chair with some sort of helmet that covered her head and eyes and was attached to thousands of wires. Sam was on the ground in an empty room with her wrists attached to chains on a wall that cancelled her plant powers and Taylor was also in another room with his ankle chained to the wall as well as his hand cuffed and linked between each other by a small chain.

He then pressed a button which sent out a loud high pitch noise which woke all three of them up. Luke then announced over the speakers, "Welcome. I trust you all slept well and I hope that you all said goodbye to Danny"

"What did you do to him?!" Sam shouted in anger as she stood up from the ground.

"Oh I'm not the one who'll be killing Danny today Sam" Luke said with a chuckle. "If I were you right now though, I would be worried about myself"

"Where are we Luke?!" Taylor demanded as he tried to yank his chain.

"You're in my own special little trap that I and Technus have designed just for the three of you" Luke answered.

"Jazz you are currently attached to a highly advanced computer virtual reality system" Luke explained. He flicked a switch and suddenly Jazz found herself in some sort of dark room standing on a mountain and giant colourful cubes. "I remember you're pretty smart but are you smart enough beat this ingenious trap? You need to connect the pieces as they fall on the game grid but if you make a mistake and you get zapped and each time you make a mistake, the voltage increases and high enough you'll die of electrocution"

Jazz watched as the colourful blocks fell, she dodged one of them as it landed on the correct colour but was suddenly crushed by one and she yelped as her real body was zapped by electrocution.

Luke chuckled and then pressed another button as he said, "Sammy as I recall cold air is not very good for plants right? Well then this is just bad news for you"

Sam growled but then watched as a couple of vats opened in the walls and suddenly felt icy cold air travel through the vats. She suddenly felt cold and started rubbing her arms as Luke continued, "Those vents are designed to constantly release cold icy air which is connected to a valve of liquid nitrogen. It'll slowly get colder and colder in there until you become nothing more than a frozen vegetable unless you find a way to escape"

"And last but least Taylor" Luke began. "That room you're in is completely made out of metal and there aren't any elements for you to control within that room along with the chain on your ankle which completely depletes your powers"

Luke pressed a button and a timer counting down from nine minutes suddenly appeared on the wall in the room Taylor was in. Luke then continued, "In less than nine minutes a huge amount of acid is going to fall right into the room and kill you by burning your skin and entire body"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER LUKE!" Jazz screamed from her room and then yelped as she was zapped again.

"No! The real monsters is that pathetic WPA who sat behind their desks like cowards while my parents were killed!" Luke shouted in anger. "I'm gonna enjoy watching each and every one of you die!"


	10. Vlad's Revenge PART 3

Jazz yelped once more as she was zapped by the computer, the voltage of each shock was getting higher. Sam's lips were starting to go blue and her hair started to freeze from the coldness of the room and it only got worse as she fell to her knees, her thoughts were on Danny thinking of what horrible things Vlad could be doing to him right now. A tear fell from her eye but immediately became frozen as it hit the ground.

Taylor fearfully looked at the clock on the wall and saw there less than two minutes left before the acid would come down and completely melt his skin.

Luke continued to grin at his soon to be victims on the camera screens.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room in the other lab Vlad said, "Begin the process and turn on the machine"

"Yes sir" Technus said as he placed a helmet on Danny's head.

Technus then pressed a button and the sound of the machine turning on could be heard, the red glowing crystal glowed brighter in the room and its energy was being transferred into Danny's mind through the helmet.

 _IN DANNY'S HEAD:_

 _Danny stood in his human form in a black room. He called out, "Sam! Taylor! Jazz! Anybody?!"_

 _He began to walk around the space and then stopped as he saw something orange in the distance. He squinted his eyes to look closer and suddenly his eyes widened as he recognised the human figure standing in the distance._

" _Dad? DAD! DAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Danny shouted as he ran to his father who had his back turned around._

 _Danny turned him around only to jump back in fright at the sight of his father's deathly pale skin and the bullet wound flowing from where he was shot._

 _Jack sneered at the boy standing in front of him and suddenly back handed to the ground._

" _Dad?! What are you doing?" Danny asked in complete shock._

" _It's your fault! It's your fault I'm now dead!" Jack roared. "It's your fault that I can no longer kiss my own wife or hug my own daughter! If you hadn't been born then this wouldn't have happened!"_

 _Jack disappeared and the room suddenly changed its scenery to Amity Park. Danny stood up and rubbed his face where his father had struck him and saw the images of destroyed cars, burning buildings and the roads were broken._

 _He heard crying in the background and turned to see an image from an all too familiar nightmare…._

In the real world Vlad grinned at the sight of Danny as he yelped in pain and a red mark appeared on his face, when he had tested the power of the machine on someone else, he had discovered that whatever pain they had felt in the dream world, they would feel it in the real world.

* * *

Taylor saw that he only had one minute and thirty seconds left until the acid came flooding into the room. He suddenly got an idea as he looked down at the metal chain. If metal was made out of earth, then would it possible that there would be still bits of earth buried deep within the heart of the metal?

It was a long shot but it was the best option he had. Luke watched in confusion on the screen as Taylor bent down to his ankle chain and started rubbing his hands against it with his eyes closed.

"What is he doing?" Luke wondered.

Taylor continued to concentrate and he felt the metal, his eyes then widened as he felt it! There were tiny fragments of earth within the metal. He grabbed onto the chain and started working on bending those fragments of earth.

"Come on! Work! Please work!" Taylor groaned as he kept pushing and pushing his powers and pulling on the chain.

Suddenly the chain fell apart and Taylor could suddenly feel all his powers back again.

"YES!" Taylor cheered and then ran to the metal wall of the room and bended the metal to create a large hole in the wall and then ran out and quickly closed the wall just as the timer finished and the acid flooded the room.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Luke shouted in anger.

He was about to run out of the room when suddenly the door slammed open and before Luke could do anything, he was punched right in the face by Taylor and knocked out completely cold. Taylor then encased Luke's body in some water right up to his neck before freezing it.

"That should hold you long enough" Taylor said. "And never mess with my team mates again"

Taylor then went to the controls and turned off the computer that was connected to Jazz and shut down the liquid nitrogen flowing into Sam's room. Taylor then ran out of the control room and opened up the door leading to Sam and ran straight to her.

He ripped the chains off her using his now ability to bend metal and then used the heat from his fire to warm Sam up. It took a few minutes to warm her up and she said as they both stood up, "Thanks Taylor"

They both then ran to the room leading to Jazz and opened it up. Sam ripped off the helmet while Taylor ripped open the cuffs on Jazz's wrists. She stood up and said, "Thanks guys. Any longer and I would have been brain fried"

"Okay we need to call HQ and find Danny" Sam said with urgency.

"But first we need to find out exactly where we are" Jazz added.

They went back into the control room and Jazz started hacking into the system. She then said, "Looks like we're underground in New York in one of the old subway stations from the 1950's. Just near the old drainage junction at South Point"

She continued to hack into the computer and found where Danny was and said, "Danny's in Lab 23 on the third floor"

"Okay contact Mathew and tell him where we are" Taylor said.

Jazz used the computer and video called Mathew who looked shocked to see that they were using a frequency from DALV.

"Guys! Are you all okay? Where's Danny?" Mathew asked as they all could see he was standing with Maddie and Brian.

"We're fine but Danny won't be if we don't hurry" Jazz said. "We're in New York City underground. It's hidden in an old subway station which is just near the old drainage junction at South Point"

"We're still in Tennessee but we'll be there as fast as we can" Maddie said. Brian then added, "Faster the way I'll drive the jet"

"We're going to rescue Danny" All three of them said before hanging up.

Taylor, Jazz and Sam then immediately ran out of the room and started heading for Lab 23 hoping they were not too late.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	11. Vlad's Revenge PART 4

Danny continued to toss and turn as the staff continued to produce numerous amounts of energy into the helmet.

"It'll be over soon my boy" Vlad whispered in his ear with a chuckle.

 _IN DANNY'S HEAD…._

 _Danny looked at the image of his father on the ground dead with Jazz and Maddie kneeling beside him. Maddie suddenly looked up at Danny and sneered with true hate, "You did this! My husband is dead because of you!"_

 _Suddenly Jazz walked right up to him and punched him right in the chin sending him to the ground on his back. He looked up at Jazz in shock as she snapped, "I haven't seen my father is so many years and just when we just found each other again, he dies for what?! For you?! You could have saved him or you should have died instead of him!"_

 _The scenery suddenly changed and this time there was nothing left of Amity Park and laid out across the ground was Sam, Taylor, Jazz, Maddie and everyone he knew dead before him. He screamed in horror at the scene and kneeled down to each body of his friends and family. He finally knelt before Sam but before he could touch her hand, she suddenly grabbed it._

" _Th-this never w-would've h-happened i-if y-you were dead" She said weakly before her eyes closed forever for the last time._

In the real world Danny was screaming as the same images played again and again in his head. Vlad laughed enjoying watching Danny in pain.

* * *

Jazz, Sam and Taylor continued running through the hallways, taking out guards and other DALV agents with their powers and any ghosts that had come their way. They finally reached the door to Lab 23 but only to find that it could only be opened by a passkey.

Jazz smirked as she saw a DALV agent coming their way and suddenly took over his mind telepathically. The guard froze and felt like he couldn't move his own body at will, he yelped as he was suddenly moving towards the door and pulling out his passkey.

* * *

"Turn the machine off. It's time to end this" Vlad ordered Technus.

Technus nodded and turned off the machine. Danny remained unconscious and kept repeating in whispers, "Sam! No! Kill me! Someone kill me!"

"As you wish dear boy" Vlad said and prepared a fatal ecto blast in his hand but just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow to the boy's heart, he was suddenly knocked against the wall by a huge vine.

He looked up and gasped as he saw Sam, Taylor and Jazz standing at the now open doorway. Sam then spoke with fury, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"TECHNUS ATTACK!" Vlad shouted as he stood up and duplicated while the scientists ran out of the room.

Technus nodded and formed a huge robotic body but before he could attack Taylor sent a massive wave of water all over Technus and short circuited his robotic body and before Technus could escape, Jazz sucked him up in the Fenton Thermos.

"Fine I'll deal with you pests myself" Vlad growled and with a roar of anger, his two duplicates charged at the three of them.

Jazz lifted a few beakers full of chemicals telepathically and threw them at one of the duplicates, causing his skin to burn and fall to the ground screaming. Sam wrapped the other one in several vines and before the duplicate could phase through it, red flowers blossomed on the vines and suddenly the duplicated started screaming as is was feeling a burning pain.

"Took me a while to learn how to grow Blood Blossoms with my powers though I only use it in case of emergencies" Sam said with a bit of pride.

The real Vlad growled in more fury as his duplicates then faded away. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a high tech form of metal body battle suit came out of a closet and attached itself to Vlad sort of like Iron Man.

"A bit of an inspiration from when I remember Jack and Maddie made a battle suit, only mines much more advance and better than theirs" Vlad boasted and charged straight for them.

"Guys! Keep him busy! I'll get Danny!" Sam shouted as she slid under Vlad's legs.

"YOU GOT IT!" Taylor and Jazz shouted as they started fighting Vlad though they were already facing difficulties since thanks to the suit, it enhanced his abilities already tenfold, making faster and stronger by the second.

Sam ran over to Danny and immediately ripped out the needles in his arm and the helmet from his head and began shaking him while shouting, "Danny! Danny come on! Wake up! Wake up! We need you Danny! Please!"

Finally Danny woke up with a gasp and he looked at Sam and shouted, "Sam! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! Where else would I be?" Sam asked.

Danny didn't say anything but immediately sat up and pulled Sam into a deep passionate kiss which at first surprised Sam but kissed him back.

"I love you" They both said as they pulled apart.

"Uh….A little help here guys!" Taylor shouted as he and Jazz continued to fight against Vlad.

Danny and Sam laughed a little and then went over to the join the fight. Jazz tried throwing a metal table at Vlad but he dodged it and then punched her straight to the wall. Danny then tried throwing a blast but a powerful shield formed around Vlad and he deflected the shot.

As they continued to fight Vlad, Danny suddenly got an idea as he saw his suit was made completely out of metal. He called out to Sam, "WRAP HIM UP TIGHTLY WITH VINES FOR A MOMENT SAM!"

Sam nodded and completely wrapped Vlad with heaps of vines and held onto him tightly. Danny then turned to Taylor and shouted, "TAYLOR SEND FIRE ALL AROUND HIM! I'LL HELP!"

Taylor nodded and then both he and Danny started shooting fire from their hands after Sam removed her vines. Vlad tried to get out but both flames were very strong and he suddenly started roaring in both anger and pain as he felt the metal of his suit started heating up dramatically. Danny then use one of his hands and created a huge shield around the flames to contain them around Vlad.

Maddie, Brian and Mathew entered the lab and watched in amazement at the raw power of the flames. Danny and Taylor stopped and Danny dropped his shield and the flames died down showing Vlad looking at them with fury as some of the metal started melting a little.

"Is that the best you can do?! A little heat?!" Vlad growled.

"It's time for a little lesson Plasmius in Chem 101" Danny said. "What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?"

Taylor saw that as the signal and sent a stream of water straight at Vlad which hit him dead on and steam started coming off his body and as he tried to move, he found he was slowing down. Taylor stopped the water and when the steam cleared Vlad was completely frozen on the spot. He couldn't move at all and the only part he could move was his eyes.

Danny groaned feeling weak and fell to his knees as he changed back into his human form, Taylor and Jazz caught him and held him up.

"We'll definitely sleep well tonight" Danny said tiredly causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm just glad you kids are okay" Maddie said as she walked over and hugged both Jazz and Danny. "I was scared that I was going to lose my babies"

"You won't ever lose us mum" Jazz said. Danny then added, "Not now. Not ever"

Mathew then heard something over his communicator and said, "All DALV Agents and ghost of this headquarters have been captured including Luke"

"Excellent. Have Danny, Sam, Taylor and Jazz immediately sent back to HQ for medical treatment and have all the agents, ghosts, Luke and Vlad sent to the holding cells" Brian ordered.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **One more chapter to go**


	12. Epilogue

Danny looked in the bathroom mirror at his bare chest. He reached up and touched the scar that had been inflicted on him by Vlad. Although his healing powers had managed it to heal it enough to be a slightly faded scar, it would still remain there imprinted on his skin.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly put on a shirt and walked over to the door and opened it to see Taylor standing outside.

"Hey man. They're taking Luke and Vlad in a moment" Taylor said.

"Thanks" Danny said.

A few moments later Brian, Mathew, Maddie, Jazz, Taylor, Danny and Sam stood together and watched as they took Vlad who was eventually cut out of the suit but now most of his hair was gone and his face was covered with bandages to hide the horrific burns that were marked all over his skin. He glared at Danny with hate as they took him onto the jet plane.

They then watched as they took Luke to another jet. His ex-teammates were standing on the other side watching him being taken away.

"Luke is being transported to the prison we had Vlad at but as for Vlad, we've convinced the government to open Alcatraz for only him. That way he won't be able to convince anyone to help him escape and Luke won't be able to help him either" Brian said. "It has been set up with the highest forms of ghost-proof technology. He'll be under 24 hour watch and will remain there for the rest of his life. There is absolutely no possible way for him to escape"

As they watched the jets take off Taylor asked, "So is it the end of DALV?"

"No. DALV is like a hydra" Sam answered. "Cut off one head and three more shall take its place"

"DALV will probably always be out there to cause trouble and to try and take over the world but we'll always be there to stop him" Danny finished.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us" Taylor said with a chuckle.

"Well it's who we are Taylor and there's no changing that" Jazz said.

"Are we ready for it Team Phantom? Are we ready to keep on fighting?" Danny asked as he placed his hand in.

"Bring it on" Taylor said as he placed his hand on top of Danny's. Jazz placed her hand on top of Taylor's and said, "Ready for anything captain"

"You can't count me out" Sam said as she placed her hand in. Danny chuckled and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way"

"TEAM PHANTOM!" They shouted as they raised their hands into the air.

* * *

 _TEN YEARS LATER…._

25 year old Danny stood in front of his father's grave and said, "Hey dad. Hope you're doing okay wherever you are. Everything has been going fine at the agency and five years ago when I came here, I got married to Sam and now I'm a father myself. A pair of twins. A son named David Jack Fenton and a daughter named Danielle Lilith Fenton. Sam picked her middle name and now Taylor and Jazz are married, Brian has retired as Director and now Mathew is Director. I miss you and I wish my kids could meet their grandfather. They would've been proud of you and I hope you're proud of me"

A comforting hand touched Danny's shoulder and he turned to see it was now 25 year old Sam and she said with a warm smile, "I know he is honey"

"Thanks Sam" Danny said and they both shared a kiss with each other before looking down at the carriage and smiling warmly at the sight of their sleeping infant children.

They both turned and saw Taylor, Jazz and Maddie waiting for them and they walked over to them.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **OR IS IT?**_

* * *

It seemed very quiet in the high security prison when suddenly the entire side of the building exploded and a man walked out and took control of some technology and used it to fly out of the prison and landed in a forest. He took a deep breath of fresh air and the light of the moon revealed it was now 25 year old Luke.

"My revenge will come and it'll start with you Team Phantom" Luke sneered with hate and fury.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all who had read and reviewed WPA 2! Now I know what you're all thinking: Will there be a sequel?**

 **Maybe…. (wink! Wink!)**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway updates to my other stories maybe slow starting Monday since I'll be off to Tasmania for nine days but I'll update as much as I can. In other news this year in 2018, LooneyAces and my collab story will be published. We haven't decided a date just yet but keep an eye out. LooneyAces title for the story is DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and my title for it is THE PHANTOM TWINS: WORLDS COLLIDE.**

 **Keep reading and enjoying my stories as well as other stories such as LooneyAces, neonmoon585, AstroGravity Phan and many others!**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
